The hypothesis is that pamidronate, a biphosphonate drug that inhibits bone resorption, will be efficacious in reversing bone demineralization and preventing features in CF patients. We plan to test this hypothesis in a group of CF patients who have undergone or are awaiting lung transplanation because this cohort likely represent a worst-case scenario of osteoporosis and, therefore, the chances of significant benefit from therapy are high.